


A New York Date

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 days of (Smutty) Fanfics Day 10Adam takes Amelia on a winter date.





	A New York Date

For as long as he had lived in Brooklyn, Adam had never really partaken in any of the touristy things of New York City, especially around the holidays. It wasn’t that he hated doing things like ice skating or what not, doing them just never really appealed to him. He was honestly more content to stay at home with Amelia, his girlfriend as was she.  
“Hey, you wanna do something tonight?” Adam asked Amelia as they walked home after her art class at Brooklyn College. Finals had just ended and he knew Amelia had been extremely busy with her final project and things.  
“Sure. Where’d you have in mind?” Amelia asked him.  
Adam shrugged his wide shoulders. “How about we go eat and then do a carriage ride in Central Park. Or we could go see the lights in Dyker Heights.”  
Amelia raised her eyebrows, slightly taken aback by Adam’s suggestion. “You really want to do a carriage ride in Central Park?”  
“Sure. Why not? I mean, I’ve never done it before and it does sound kinda fun.”  
“Ok, sure,” Amelia said. She was pleasantly surprised that Adam suggested going on a carriage ride. She had to admit it would be very romantic.  
They decided to have dinner at one of their favorite burger restaurants and then headed over to Central Park where they took a very romantic carriage ride around the park. Amelia snuggled up to Adam as they rode around, a warm blanket over their laps.  
The ride ended far too soon and they head back to Brooklyn, heading to Dyker Heights to look at the lights. They walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand as they looked at the light covered houses.  
Afterward, they headed back to Amelia studio apartment to spend the rest of the evening together.  
Once they were home, Amelia went back to the sleeping area to change for bed. As she was taking her clothes off, Adam snuck up behind her and gave her a hug from behind. His fingers grazed her stomach as she nuzzled his face in her neck.  
“You’re so fucking sexy,” he murmured as he ran his right hand along the front of her panties, his touch causing Amelia to emit a tiny moan of pleasure. She leaned her head back, resting it on Adam’s chest. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
Adam lifted her up carried her to the bed, gently placing her on the queen bed on her back. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off her, taking her right nipple in his mouth.  
Amelia gasps as Adam sucked her breast; he gently tugged it with his teeth, making the nub very hard.  
Once he was down teasing her breasts, Adam kissed a trail to Amelia’s underwear, slowly pulled them off when he reached them. He lapped her folds with his tongue, going into every nook and cranny of her sex. Ever so often, he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, making Amelia gasp in a mix of pleasure and shock each time.  
“Oh fuck,” she moaned, her fingers running through Adam’s raven shoulder–length hair. “Oh, that’s it. Yes, right there, right there.”  
Once Amelia’s pussy was wet, Adam removed his clothes, giving his hardening penis a few quick pumps. He positioned his erection at Amelia’s entrance and carefully thrust it inside her. She gasped as his rock-hard cock filled her moist canal. She rested her legs on his as her vagina adjusted to Adam’s massive girth.  
“Fuck me, you are so fucking tight,” Adam groaned as he rested, his face nuzzling Amelia’s neck.   
“Does it feel good?” Amelia asked, her hands resting on his sides.  
“It fucking feels so good,” Adam said. “So fucking good.”  
“Do you want to make me come?” she asked.  
“I’m gonna make you come so hard.”  
Adam began to slowly rock his hips, moaning in pure bliss as he kissed Amelia’s neck.  
Amelia just gasped as Adam’s cock thrust deep in her, hitting the walls of her cervix. She gripped Adam’s shoulder, her fingers leaving red marks on his skin.  
“Oh fuck, oh you’re cock feels so wonderful,” she moaned. “Oh yes, that’s it! That’s it!”  
Adam rose up on his knees as Amelia widened her legs; Adam lifted Amelia’s legs up, allowing him to continue to thrust deeply into her. He reached down with one hand and palmed her clit, his fingers rubbing on the tiny nub.  
“Oh fuck,” Amelia moaned, the pressure in her loins building. “Oh, come on, make me come. Oh, I wanna come, I wanna come.”  
“Are you gonna come for me,” Adam asked her as he quickened his hips and the rubbing at Amelia’s crotch.  
“Yes,” she nodded. “I’m gonna, nnnhhh, I’m gonna come! Oh, I’m gonna come so hard, just for you!”  
Amelia soon let out a scream as her orgasm hit her hard, sending waves of absolute bliss throughout her body. She shuddered.  
A few moments later, Adam came with a grunt, squirting his warm cum inside her. He flopped down next to Amelia, panting as he recovered from his orgasm. He pulled her close, his fingers idly caressing her soft skin. Amelia hugged him, neither of them wanting the moment to ever end.


End file.
